1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coin handling machines employing a rotating disc for sorting and verifying coins.
This application is a continuation-in-part of patent application Ser. No. 921,063, filed June 30, 1978, entitled "Coin Handling Machine".
2. General Description of the Prior Art
The denominational sorting of coins is a substantial chore for handlers of coins, particularly banks and vending machine companies. In view of the tremendous volume of coins which are sorted, it is quite obvious that for a machine to adequately meet their needs, the machine must be capable of highspeed operation. Further, it must be tolerant to a variation of coin thicknesses and be relatively jam-proof. With respect to speed, sorting speeds of known devices are in the range of 1,500 to 2,500, and at this time, the applicants have been advised that much higher speeds, ideally in the range of 6,000 to 8,000, are much needed. Ideally, coin verifiers, devices for verifying the number of coins in a container, should operate at speeds substantially higher than possible with existing devices, which it is believed operate in a range up to about 10,000 coins per minute.
An object of the present invention is to provide a coin sorter of simpler construction than previously existed and to provide a coin verifier with much increased speed, speed in the range upward to 20,000 coins per minute.